The Melody of roses
by The Artful Fox
Summary: Sirius Black is not much liked in his family and is thrown out in the garden where he meets a mysterious girl , that brings him more problems to deal with than he already has. Luckily he's got friends to trust when his family is uppon him.Please R
1. Prolog

_**Hei!**_

_**A new story from in English again. This a bit dark, and It's a very Sirius' and co. story, so...**_

_**I dedicate this story to every Sirius fan, and to my dare cousin, who gave me mor than one idea! **_

_**Disclaimer: Like I have said a hundred of times before i'm not Rowling. You are mistaken me, all of ye.  
**_

_**The melody of roses**_

_**Prolog**_

Sirius Black hated his family and everything about it. He was just sitting there, in his room, minding his own business. It was right after lunch, where the Malfoys had visited, he didn't want to think of that new memory right now…

All of the Malfoys, Blacks, Lestranges, Zambinies, and many other pureblood families, that weren't blood traitors, or muggle lovers, were unfortunately for him, invited to dinner. He hated it, he hated it all… And he had already gotten in trouble, with only the Malfoys as guests.

Luscious Malfoy was soon starting his last and final year at Hogwarts, something Sirius wasn't sad about. That meant that he would have two years without Luscious at the school, but after all one less victim for the Marauders.

Suddenly it came three hard nocks on the door, "Who is it?" Sirius asked, not really wanting to know. "Lucious, Can I come in?" a slippery voice said. "No, definitely not" Sirius said, leaning to the wall, and looked out of the window.

A second he saw a glint of a girl between the heavy raindrops, his age, lost among the flowers, but as fast as she came, she was gone.

"Alohomora" his cousin whispered, and came into Sirius' room. "Hello Sirius, nice behaviour at the lunch, did you practise on it, or are you just talented, to getting humiliated in front of your family?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah, something like that" Sirius muttered, "What do you want Malfoy?" Sirius turned, facing the older boy. "Talk to my favourite cousin" he smirked.

Was Sirius supposed to believe in that sentence? "Get the hell out of here, Malfoy" he said angrily.

"Language, Sirius… Well I wanted to say that I want to help you, to help you becoming the heir of the bloodline of Blacks. Not a Grifindors, best friend, and mudblood lover" he said.

Sirius stared at him in three seconds, before he started to laugh, "Do you really mean that? You don't want me to be adisgrace to the Family name, or a 'blood traitor.'?"

"Watch your mouth Sirius, I really meant what I said to you…" Lucious continued, with his smirk even bigger. Now everything went wrong.

"Go away, stay away, and leave me alone you stupid, bloodline lover puppet. You are a Slytherin slave with no will of your own… Get out of my Slytherin-free room!" Sirius said angrily and throw a book, at his cousin.

"So you want to be a disgusting, vile, dirty, hellish, filthy blood traitor? Course you do, little, proud Sirius Black…"

Sirius throw himself upon Lucious, and hit his nose, but Malfoy, had the wand and the most strength. He pushed Sirius from him, but the younger boy snapped Lucious wand, and throw it away from them both.

The next second Lucios, was upon him. They were rolling on the floor, Sirius on the top, but then Lucious got a fast grip on Sirius hand, and laid him down on the floor. "I'm stronger than you little Puppy, even without a wand" he was smirking into Sirius ear, before he laid most of his weight on Sirius wrists, that kept him down.

"Perhaps you will listen now?" he smiled sweetly into Sirius face. "Let's start with some simple rules. Rule number one, know your place! That you certainly don't do, but I'll teacher you. Rule number two don't be friend with the wrong sort! Just like the Potters, who are mudblood lovers, and even more blood traitors than you are. Rule number three: do as your family says, they are always right."

"Very simple, but you are having problem with them all. " Malfoy grinned. Sirius spat in his face, and tried to kick him with his foot. Lucious hit him so hard over his chin that he cried out in pain. "Know your place…" he whispered.

Suddenly the door got open, in came Mr. Black. Sirius closed his eyes, this meant problems. "What have the boy been doing now?" he asked Lucious, who slowly got to his feet.

"Oh, just calling me and the family with names, tried to hit me, and spat on me. While I was trying to learn him some respect." Malfoy said, and smiled like the devil himself at Sirius.

Mr. Black dragged his son to his feet, twisting his arm. "Why are you always doing something stupid, Sirius?" he muttered in the boys face, and slapped him, so he fell over again. "Come here!" he stated, and took a fist full of Sirius long black hair, and dragged the boy to his feet, again.

He took a new grip on Sirius' arm, and dragged him down the stairs, "But it wasn't me!" Sirius protested and tried to get away from his father. Who just fastened the grip, and didn't even look at him.

They came down to the kitchen. There they passed Regulus, who smiled triumphing to Sirius. "You'll be staying outside, till dinner! Don't you protest I know that it's raining outside…" his father said, opened the door to the back yard; witch didn't have any other ways out, or in…

* * *

**!!R/R!! Read and Review!!**_ Pleas I really do nead it!!  
_

* * *


	2. Hiding among roses

_**The melody of roses**_

_**Hiding among Roses**_

It only took about two seconds for Sirius to be wet all over. His shirt didn't look much light blue anymore; luckily he had shoes on, for his father wouldn't have bothered to check.

"This is just great!" Sirius said angrily kicking his foot in one of the big trees and leant to it, afterwards. He closed his eyes. "I hate them!" he said out loved, "I hate them…" his voice became lower, nearly a whisper.

"I would rather stay out hear in the rain, all alone, than go back again" he began to freeze and wished that he had out on something warmer. It was unnaturally cold for early August, and it had rained the whole day.

"But you are not alone…" a voice whispered in his ear, and he turned around. A girl was standing in front of him. She was white in her face, had honey coloured mermaid hair, and deep green eyes.

He stared at her; she was lower than him, but not much. She looked so sad, and innocent. "Who are you?" he asked, knowing that he sounded a bit exhausted, after everything he had gone true than morning.

"My name is Melody Rose, and you are Sirius Black…" she said in a whispery melancholic, voice. He nodded, not wanting to know why she knew his name. "How did you manage to come in here?" he said curiously.

"Let me tell you a story…" she whispered and floated around him.

Pictures started to appear in front of his eyes. And she told him her story:

"A long time ago, maybe fourteen years, a family lived hear. They were called Black, and had a long bloodline, full of purebloods, and that was how it was supposed to be.

The master of the house had a wife, beautiful and dark, just like himself. They had a little son, who was going to be the heir of the family name, and they treated him to be a slytherin.

The master also had a younger brother who lived there, because he didn't have a family of his own yet.

This young man was called Jake, and nobody really cared about him. He wasn't the eldest one, had just finished school, and worst of all, he was in love.

He was in love with a mugglegirl, she was beautiful, and sweet, but no one in the family would approve with her. Her family wasn't rich, and certainly not wizards. Jake had a problem. He loved his dare Emily, but they couldn't be together.

One day the two lovers were talking to each other about running away. Mr. Black, Jakes brother heard it all. Some days after Jake ran away with his girl. They didn't come far. Mr. Black hunted them down, and killed Emily in front of Jakes eyes.

Mr. Black took his brother back to the house, locked him in to a room, so he could learn that no one named Black was supposed to marry a muggle.

Three days after Jake was gone. The broken young man had just disappeared from a room that was locked in every magical ways. Never to be seen again.

What Jake didn't know, was that he had a daughter, a one year old daughter that was in France, to be hidden, safe, away from the problems. Emily never told his lover that, or maybe she did? Since he's gone, we'll never know."

She stopped looked at the petrified boy in front of her. He, on the other hand looked down. His father had never told him about how Uncle Jake disappeared. He had asked many times, but never got a real answer.

"I am that girl Sirius, I am the daughter of Jake Black and Emily Rose." She whispered. "I grew up at a farm south in France, I got my letter from Beuxbatons academy, but now I have returned to England, returned to find my father"

A tear was falling down her white chin. "I haven't found him, yet…"

"How did you come in her? There is no way in to this garden from the outside." He asked, to not feel so stupid. After all, he was only standing there. Listening to this Girl he didn't knew, that clamed she was his cousin.

"There is not much left of me… there never was. I woke up together with the roses early this morning, and have been here since, not known a way out. But I know you Sirius" she said, and closed her eyes.

"Someone is coming, I have to hide" she said, in the same low voice and stepped backwards. Immediately covered by the roses. Hiding among roses, as if she was a rose herself.

"Sirius, my boy!" a voice called. He didn't respond. "Sirius!" He turned slowly around. There was his mother, standing some meters behind him. "Come in my dear, you have to be ready for the guests to come!" she took his arm, and dragged him after her, just like his father always did.

"How could you a so stupid thing?" she asked choking, and continued "Fight with your cousin, a respectable young man, and claimed that he was lying to your father!" she said angrily, and dried his hair with a spell.

"You only have ten minutes, go to you room and get on something respectable! Don't even try to do anything stupid to night!"

He changed quickly, and stared out of his window. Did he just imagine the rose girl in the garden? Did he?

"Sirius, get down hear now!" his mother yelled. "Seems like the guests have arrived" he muttered sadly.

Before he walked into the ball hall his father stopped him. "Don't even think about doing anything stupid, don't you dare boy!" he hissed, and let him go.

It seemed to Sirius that every stupid Slytherins in the world had gathered at his home, for a prom. He hated it, already.

His mother was dragging him around to meet everyone he didn't know yet, and hated at once. "Isn't he charming, my dare", "What a fine son you have Mrs. Black" and "He is so handsome, pity he is a Grifindor, but he can still be useful for you." was normal comments, and he got bored very soon.

Should he take his fathers advice and don't do anything stupid? No, of course not, but he didn't want to get killed either.

Suddenly the hall got filled with fireworks. Screaming, puffing, banging and making a big chaos. Sirius smirked, by looking at all the terrified faces. His father was missing, but that wasn't just good.

"Don't even think you will come away with this, Sirius. I'll give you a lesson, after the party is over." He hissed again. Anger all over his face, and his eyes certainly wanted to kill him, Sirius could swear.

Finally he managed to go out of the room full of Slytherins, and down to the kitchen, where the door was locked, and he didn't have the key.

He then ran up to his own room, witch was unfortunately also locked. "Damn it" Sirius whispered, and headed for the living room, which luckily was empty. He sat down with the Piano, started to play.

He played Adagio Sostenuto, a piece of Beethoven. He played it very well, and with much feelings, that seemed to reflect him own.

He closed his eyes and started to think about Melody Rose, his mysterious cousin. 'There is not much left of me… there never was' she had said to him.

"Very nice, Sirius!" someone suddenly whispered in his ear. "It certainly is... You don't need to stop" The person who spoke was none other than his cousin, Bellatrix Black.

He turned to face her. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. "I want to ask you if you know about a certain girl, named Melody Rose. Do you?" she said, smiling down at him.

She was twenty years old, and was married to Rudolphus Lestrange. Black hair, pretty, confident, and evil, like the rest of his family.

"No", he lied. "No? But I heard you speak to her, an hour ago, out in the garden" she smiled at him again. "Don't lie to me, little Sirius. I know a lot already, so there is no point of not telling the truth".

"Go away, Bella. I don't want to speak to my family, right now." He muttered, and was about to leave himself.

"You have to be more careful little cousin. You never know what could happen, before it is too late" she looked at him, with a confident glint in her eyes. He walked away, trying to find a better hiding place.

The family dinner was over, and the last guest was walking out of the door right now. "Sirius, I want a word with you, now!" his father said, and closed the door.

Sirius swallowed. This wasn't going to be nice. At least not for him.

Mr. Black pushed his eldest son into the room, very angry in every movement. "I warned you, didn't I? But you never listen to me, or anyone else." He slapped Sirius, on his chin, so the ring ripped a cut.

"Say you are sorry boy! And I would reduce you punishment." Mr. Black said, but Sirius didn't say anything. "Say you are sorry!" Mr. Black yelled, this time. "I'm never going to say sorry, to you for anything. You should rather say it to me!" he yelled back, knowing that this wasn't staring out very well.

Sirius father came towards him with a belt. He was going to hit him. Sirius knew from earlier that Mr. Black didn't even care if Sirius survived or not. Or maybe he did, but he would never tell that to Sirius.

The man pushed Sirius to the wall, "say you are sorry!" He said, to give the boy one last chance. "Never!" Sirius spat and was pushed harder against the wall.

He was trapped, he was helpless and his father knew it.

Mr. Black raised his hand, and hit Sirius, who gasped out in pain. Four more times, his father went on, before he stopped. He looked at his son, in a second before he turned him around. "Say you are sorry, boy, and I will let it be with this." He threatened, anger rising. This boy had a strong will of his own.

Sirius didn't answer, was just standing there trying to meet his fathers eyes, witch he couldn't manage. His father let go of him, stood back and raised his wand. He was going to get rid of this stubbornness, what ever the prise had to be.

"Crucio!"

Sirius slipped down the wall in pain, focusing on not screaming. He didn't want to crawl for his father. Never…

"Say you are sorry, boy" his father yelled and lifted the curse. Sirius slowly got to his feet, angrily looking at his father.

"Crucio!"

And once more, Sirius couldn't stand on his feet, and gasped out in pain. The curse was lifted and he breathed heavily. Tried to get up. His father was smirking, and lifted his wand again.

"Please…" Sirius whispered, not loud, but his father heard him. "What, Sirius?" he said, lowering his wand again.

That was all the time Sirius needed on two second, before his father had started the course, he was out of the room.


	3. Capture the rose

_**The melody of Roses**_

**_Capture the Rose_**

The next morning Sirius didn't go down to breakfast. He didn't want to face his father. Luckily he had kept his proud, he hadn't apologised, but he had run away like a covert. "I'm not one of them!"

Suddenly the bloody house elf appeared. "You are wanted in the living room, young master" he squeaked. Sirius didn't want to fight right now, so he decided to actually go before someone came and pushed him down.

He walked slowly down to the living room. Didn't really want to come to where he was headed. "There you are!" his mother said, "Your father has something to shove you."

And that was exactly the word. In front of the fireplace, his father was standing, and in front of his feet, a girl was lying.

Yellow hair. Green eyes, unconscious. Lying innocently on the floor. "Who is this Sirius?" his father asked, perhaps already knowing.

"I don't know" He said, breathing heavily. "So, you don't know?" his father smiled. "Oh, I think you do! So, tell me."

Sirius stared angrily at him. "No"

Mr. Black looked curious at his son, how come that he still didn't obey him. He still let his own will decide. "So, then maybe I shall tell you?" he said, "Well this is the daughter of my bloodtraitor brother, and the mugglegirl he was so much in love with. This is, my boy, you cousin. And you knew, before I told you"

Sirius didn't know what to believe or disbelieve. How did he know about Melody? Then it came to him. Bellatrix, his stupid cousin, she sure had told his father everything.

"Well, I just have to kill her…" his father said in a bored voice. "No, please, don't!" Sirius yelled at him.

Mr. Black looked at his sons eyes. Frightened, stubborn and afraid of him. This would work; he didn't want him to kill the girl. Funny actually, because she had no value, nothing.

"You don't want me to kill, her?" he asked. "I don't want you or anyone else to kill someone" he answered his voice shaking a bit, but still under control.

"In that case, say you're Sorry for what happened yesterday" he smirked, Sirius stared at him. It was a trick, no question about it. It was a game to se how easy it could be to make Sirius Black crumble for hi feet.

The question was: would he kill her if he didn't obey? What if he did? "I…" He began, but hesitated. He walked in front of her instead. "You would have to kill me first!" he said.

"Oh, no you won't" Mrs. Black said. None of them knew to whom. "You can kill the girl Orion, but if you kill my son…" she said angrily to Mr. Black.

Then she turned to Sirius. "Move away from there, now!" When he didn't react she flipped her wand, and soon Sirius hit the wall. She had used expelliamus.

Mr. Black looked pleased. "Thanks, Drusilla! Now Sirius, will you please say you are sorry, so I don't have to kill her?" he asked, not angry but curious.

Sirius rose to his feet again and stared, not on his father, but on the girl. Or rather, on the place where the girl should have been.

"Where is she?" his father asked. "Where is she, Sirius?" finally he asked angrily, more like himself.

"There is not much left of me… there never was" he muttered. "Of course!"

"What do you mean, boy?" his father said angrily, he was close to yelling. "I mean that she isn't a whole person. Therefore she can do things we other can't. She can disappear and appear where she will, because she isn't a whole person" he said, mostly to himself.

The rest of the day went actually quite well. Sirius was alone, no one bothered him with stupid questions or was angry at him.

Even when his day was better than usual he couldn't sleep. His father was out of the house, for the night. His mother slept with something in her ears, and Regulus snored in the other end of the hall.

This was maybe why only he heard the song. The familiar melody from the piano. It was his favourite duet. He got dressed, and headed down to the living room.

It was Melody who played. Of course it was. He sat down next to her, laid his hands on the piano, and played. The music danced around them, and it didn't stop before long after they were finished.

He smiled at her, and she said "You were right about me, everything you said." She smiled a bit sorrowful, but it was a smile. "I' m not real, I never was, but maybe I will be, one day" She said looking down.

"I have to go! See you at Hogwarts Sirius" she smiled, warmer now. "Good bye!"


	4. the father of the rose

**_I am not Rowling, I will perhaps, not say it every time, because I want to write the story when I still have the idea fresh in me mind. So for once and for all, many of these characters doesn't belong to me, but to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. But of course the plot is mine, and Melody Rose and her story only belongs to me!! _**

**For my reviewers:**

.kaye.fox._, You are right. English is my second language. I'm Norwegian you see. (My English will improve, I promise) But thank you for the review, it made me happy, I love when I'm posting, and I get five reviews the same day:)_

_A big thanks to _hgfro_, he, he a good name! For saying that my story is one of the best! I got, and still have, tears in my eyes._

_Thank you _Violin_,, for writing three reviews. __(Neste gang kan du kanskje skrive noe om hvert kapittel, men morsomt var det:) __I appreciate that you are writing so long, at least in one of them. I don't think you are evil; after all it was I who wrote it._

_I was crying and smiling when I saw these reviews, only some hours after I had posted. It makes me feel good, and I'm writing the same day as you told me. I got so inspired. I love SO much to get reviews!!! Thank you, thank you, and thank you all!!!_

**_The melody of roses_**

**_The father of the rose_**

It was the first of September, first day at school, and Sirius was standing at kings Cross station, platform 9 ¾. He was in a good mood. To meet James, his best friend always made him feel very happy. He had missed Remus and Peter too, and was now looking for them.

But he was also thinking. Thinking about what Melody said. "See you at Hogwarts" what could that mean? She was French right? Not a student from Hogwarts! She couldn't be. Nevertheless he was looking for her.

He smirked at himself. Looking for someone that never would appear. "Sirius!" a voice yelled from behind him. "Padfoot, you do recognise me, right?" James Potter smiled.

"I don't know…" he said, slowly. "When did you start to use long words as: 'recognise'?" he said with a fake curiosity. "Ha ha ha, very fun Padfoot" he answered, and had a teasing glint in his eyes. "I love Evans, did you know that?"

"You'll never learn, will ye?" Sirius smiled, but a bit resigned. "You should know by now that she don't like you, or even respect you" he laughed when James sent him an irritated look. He forgot everything about Melody Rose, and ran to the train, together with his best friend.

* * *

**(The father of the rose is telling)**

The amazing thing about time is that you never will live this exact minute again. When the years passing you won't be younger but older, and in the end you will die. But perhaps someone knows how to confuse it? Maybe someone knows to trick the time.

Mr. William Black laid the last card to the table. "Looks like I won, again" he smiled and took the money. Well, William, wasn't his real name, but had been for two hundred years or so. His real name was Jake, but he didn't want to use it.

He didn't want to remember it. John Pennyfeather, his best friend was looking curiously at him. He was about twenty years, good manners, brown hair, blue eyes, and in short: good looks.

"How come that you are so talented in playing cards?" John asked with a fake annoyance. "You can't be any older than me, but you have won ten times just this evening."

"I guess I'm only talented" he laughed "One more time?" he teased. "Of course! But not about money this time" John said, while he was gasping and toughed. "I know, the looser have to dance with someone that the winner chooses."

"Deal!" William smirked. "Which game?" he asked, thinking about whom he would let John dance with. Should he be good or bad?

John smiled, and started to lay the cards down. It was an old game his friend had in mind. A good one too. They played for a while, before William lay down the last card. He had a king; no way that John could beat it. The chances of getting the highest cards in this game were probably less than zero.

John lied his cards down, and it was an ace. William stared amazed. "Looks like I won at last" he smirked, and looked teasing at his friend.

"Who do you want me to dance with? Please not the old widow" he said begging.

"Relax; I'm your best friend. Would I make you dance to Mrs. Oldmore? No, you are going to dance with the Lady over there. The one with blue eyes, light hair, and a cute face. She's not been dancing much this evening."

John smiled, when his friend was walking over to her.

"Hello, my name is William Black, may I have the next dance?" he asked. "You may." She said. "I am Beatrice Rose". He smiled. "I love your name." they stepped out on the dance floor.

He had practised all these dances for a long time. You were walking, in a pattern, moving then, turning then, holding and letting go of the hand. A lot of different ways. Like a complicated labyrinth but you know the way.

"Are from these parts?" he asked. "No, I'm from the country; I have never been in London before now." She smiled and walked elegantly around another girl. "I'm feeling like a farmer in the city" he said, smiled at her. "My language isn't like everyone else, and it makes me a bit different, even if I do have a lot of money, friends and a good society around me."

She laughed. "We are not so different you and me. I grew up on a farm"

This was how the dialog was dancing around them.

When William came home he sat down at his desk and started to write in his diary. He had been doing that for every day in three hundred years. The thing which was funny, was the fact that he didn't become older.

How old was he when his heart was broken? A little bit up in the twenties? Nearly thirty? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he had moved true time a lot of times. Every time he himself used his power and moved himself from a year to another he lost a year of his life.

In other words, he became younger, he was eighteen now. He felt it, and was afraid. If he didn't go back to his own time, if he didn't he would be a little child soon.

He couldn't go back, never. He hated his brother. His family, everything. He laid the feather down and walked over to the piano.

In a couple of moves true time he would be under seventeen. He would have a problem. He started to play. And if he didn't move, they would start to wonder. None can live in ten years and not look a bit different.

He closed his eyes. He would have to appear in his own time. But when? How much time had he spent back in time? Would anyone know him? Dumbledore? Simon Potter, his best friend, would he recognise him? He could take three or four years there, and then disappear again?

Then he suddenly felt a pain in his head, which spread out to the rest of his body. He knew at once what it meant. Someone knew he was here and wanted him back to his own time.

He tried to use his will to defeat the spell. It didn't work, and he felt that he couldn't resist the blackness that wanted his conscious.

The spell defeated him, and he fell into the darkness.

* * *

**(Sirius is telling)**

They were sitting on their familiar place, Sirius and James in the middle, and Peter next James and Remus on the other side of Sirius. They were the marauders. Troublemakers, qudditchplayers, intelligent, they always got jealous looks. They were popular, and admired.

Well not from a lot of teachers.

James raised his hand to his hair, and looked over at Evans, Sirius was trying to ignore all the looks that girls sent him, Peter looked in the ceiling, only Remus was looking up to the teachers. "Dumbledore isn't here" he said, confusion in his voice.

All the boys stared at the headmasters chair, he wasn't there. The first years was stumbling, nervously into the hall. James and Sirius found something in their pockets. The sorting began.

"Abesen, Fredrich" was the first one. He walked up, got the hat over his head and… "Slytherin" the hat yelled. The boy walked down, and was immediately attacked by books, apples, and something looking like pineapples, but was filled with something green and slimy.

"Please, Stop that at once!" Professor McGonagall yelled. It stopped, but the next time a slytherin was chosen, it started again, and in the end of the sorting, the rest of Padfoot and Prongs ammunition was thriven over all the slytherins.

"Detention! Mr. Potter and Mr. Black" the professor yelled, angrily.

* * *

**(The father of the rose is telling)**

Jake Black had a bad headache. His body felt wrong, empty, and heavy at once. "Where am I?" he whispered. "In my office, the first of September 1975." A familiar voice said.

Jake opened his eyes, and looked up in the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. "It's fourteen years since last time I was in my own time. Even if I myself have lived three hundred years in the past."

"I've missed you, dare Jake" Dumbledore smiled. "But I want a favour. Something you can offer, that will help yourself to settle into our time. I remember that you were very good in Defence against dark art."

Jake looked resigned. "Well I will take the job. Of course you want me to be the teacher in that subject!?" Dumbledore smiled, and looked at the young man with curiosity.

"But, I can't be more than seventeen, now. I'm at the age at the eldest students." He said, thoughtful. "Well, that will make them more interested in the subject, I their teacher is at their age. Well we have to go down to the feast, I'm late already."

With that they both walked down to the great hall. Dumbledore lifted his wand and pointed at Jake. At once his clothes looked more modern, and usual. "Your old clothes would have made them stare at you" he said smiling.

They walked in, passed the students and sat down at the teachers table. "Welcome, to you all!" Dumbledore started. "Sorry I was late, and missed the sorting, but I had to find a new teacher, and here he is. Mr. William Pennyfeather." He said pointed at Jake.

He would remember his new name; his friend John had used Pennyfeather as his last name, and William he had, after all, chosen himself.

"This year is special because our three eldest classes will have visitors from Bauxbatons and Durmstrong. This happens every third year, and is a smart way to be friends with new people. They will sleep in you dorms, and therefore there are two or three more beds in there. They will follow in your classes, just like normal students, but will also play quidditch and we will have a ball. A Christmas prom, some days before you go home for the holiday. Let a new melody of people and friendship once more fill the school. Let the feast begin!" With that Dumbledore sat down, took a sip of vine from his glass and looked at all the students in the hall.

Adelaide, Wilhelmina and Lily were in a deep discussion. The three best friends knew that some of the girls sharing their classes could be very nice, but then again they could be real evil. They didn't know yet, but "time will show" Adelaide said, and smiled to the others.

Sirius was only thinking about one Melody. Melody Rose was coming and her story was a true melody. The melody of roses.

* * *

**_Read and Review Please!! I am begging you honsetly! pleas review every chapter of mine, It's one of the best Christmas presents I will get!!_**

* * *


	5. The three broomsticks

_Chapter five is here. Sorry for letting you wait dear readers, but you know sometimes in life times isn't there for you, and it suddenly haven't been for weeks. Well I'm writing now, and that's what's important, right?_

_Thanks to my wonderful reviewers that's telling me so much nice! A big thanks to all the others that have read my fan fiction;) I can see on my hit counter that 139 people have read it. So thanks to you too, but please review to tell me ok? I just need a word or two, and please do anonymous if you want to._

_Well I'm not Rowling, but I do my best!_

_**The Melody of roses**_

_**The three broomsticks **_

Sirius was walking down the crowded street. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and all the students were running for buying sweets, for the next weeks, looking in windows, and going on dates. All the normal things that Sirius himself often did, and would do again, but not today. Not today.

He was only thinking about the Melody of roses, that he in his mind called the girl in the garden. She had told him that she was a student at Beuxbatons, and that she would see him at Hogwarts, but he hadn't seen her yet.

After nearly four weeks, there were no sing of her. He felt empty, and James certainly thought that it was something wrong with him. He often said "Who are you looking for?" but he had never given a real answer, not yet.

Sirius entered the three broomsticks, not really noticing it. He was all alone today. Remus was helping Peter with some homework that had taken Sirius ten minutes. He was a talent in school, without working at all, and he liked it. What was the point of using hour and hour to something that boring?

James, on the other hand, did his homework as fast and good as Sirius, but yesterday he had been singing loud everything McGonagall said, so he had a detention today.

It felt to Sirius that today was a day when it fit him well to be all alone. He did felt a little lost, a little alone, and he knew very well that none of the others would understand. Neither about his family, or the sad tale about The melody of roses.

"Alone today Sirius?" asked the woman from the bar. Madam Rosmerthas words took a little time to sink in his head at that moment. At last he looked up in her smiling face, and nodded. He didn't really want to talk to anyone, but ordered a bottle of butterbeer with a voice that certainly didn't belong to him, and sat down at a table in one of the corners.

He observed everyone around in the room. He saw a girl called Crystal Avonlea, a cute girl with large blue eyes, raven dark hair, and a lively personality. She was a good friend of Lily, a sweet girl in his class, and normally he would have walked over to her, and charmed her, or just talked to her, but not today.

He moved his glance further around. Suddenly he jumped out of surprise. There, not five meters from him, was Melody. The strange rose from his garden. The flower that none could take and put in a vase.

Her green eyes, that took his thoughts away from the colour, but made him think of rose leafs, met his and they looked at each others for something that felt like ages. Time had stopped, and seemed not wanting to move again.

Out from nowhere a voice talked to him, it seemed to him like she yelled into his ears, and he moved backwards, coursing the chair to fell. He got to his feet, and blinked some times, before he saw that Crystal was talking to him.

She smiled, and laughed. "Sorry Sirius. Didn't know that you would react that way" he didn't look at her, but sent a glance behind her. Melody was gone. He then turned to Crystal. "Look Crys, I'm not feeling like myself today…" he started, but she just laughed even more.

He breathed heavily a couple of times, and turned more like he used to be. It was like turning on a button where it said: Charming, funny and popular. "Where are Lily, Will, and Adelaide?" he asked.

She breathed out in relief, "For a moment there Sirius, I thought it was something seriously wrong with you. Well, the girls are buying quills, and paper. Not too interesting, so they'll show up here anytime now."

"Are you and Cyril coming along yet?" he asked. Cyril was Crystal's twin sister, they finished sentences for each other, shared the same dreams, thoughts and appearance, they were the same, and normally you didn't see the difference.

"No, she still hates me for being her little sister. Her little twin sister." She said with a silent voice. They wanted to be told apart. But especially Cyril wanted to be independent. She didn't want to have something with he twin to do anymore, because of sorrow, but it was a bit hard, when they even shared dreams, thoughts and ideas.

Cyril had shoved up after the holiday with Brown hair just to make the different visible to everyone. Sirius had been a good friend to Crystal these weeks, and in some way he was very happy for having a problem to deal with. Something to lift his mind away from Melody.

He and crystal walked around in Hogsmeade, forgetting all about Lily and co, who were supposed to meet Crys at the three broomsticks. They were walking out of Zonkos, with some new things that would do the next weeks prank easier, and a lot of sweets from Honeydukes talking happily about something when they heard an irritated voice behind them.

"Crys! Weren't you supposed to wait at the broomsticks?" It was Lily, and the others. "Oh, sorry I forgot. It took so long and I met Sirius..." Lily just shook her head. "I know" she smiled and all of them started to walk. Except from Sirius.

"Aren't you coming Sirius?" asked Crystal. "No, I…" he didn't really know what, but he felt like walking alone again. He had gotten an idea. "Kay, see you later I guess" she said, and ran after the others who had started to walk.

Sirius walked back to the broomsticks. He really wanted to see Melody again. He wasn't three steps in before something stroke him over his chin, and a voice whispered: "Come with me" it only took five seconds, but Sirius knew that he had just seen Melody.

He looked around but she was gone. No where to be seen, or was she? He felt something in his hand, and looked down, it was a rose, and on a ribbon around it was a note.

The Shrieking Shack

He ran, and ran to get there as fast as he could. He was at the end of all the houses now, he would meet her, he would finally meet her again. Suddenly something got around his wrist. "Sirius, how nice to meet you here"

He turned around and looked right at Bellatrix.

"Let go of me" was all he managed to say while he tried to make her let go of his arm. "Not very nice of you to great me that way" he looked at him, the way only she could. Like she could read him, and if she could, she would be quite alone about it.

"In a hurry?" she asked, after sending him another glance. "I'm… I was supposed to meet James, fifteen minutes ago" he snapped, telling a little white lie. To lie never bothered him, and she knew that to. "Liar" she stated. "You look dreadful Sirius, a letter from home?" she smiled. He hated her more than before.

"Let go!" he said. "Well, if it isn't a letter from home, I can only guess one other thing" he looked up in her eyes. "Have you seen the mysterious girl from the garden lately?"

He jumped out in surprise, sending her a terrifying look, and regretted it, not one second after. She had gotten the right answer, and she knew it out of his response.

"I was supposed to send you a letter, but now that I've met you, why shouldn't I just tell you all." she smiled even sweeter than before. A smile than could even let the sweets in Sirius' pocket to fade. She had guessed the right answer, and probably knew the rest, and just to annoy Sirius she changed the subject of their little chat.

"You mother wanted me to tell you that you shall, and will come home for Christmas, and she wants No discussion about it like the last years. If you says no, your father will come and get you home wherever you are" she smiled. "Nice to see you again, Sirius"

She left, leaving him startled for a second, before he set off again, running towards his destiny.

Sirius came to The Shrieking Shack, five minutes later. She was not there. Not even some signs in the snow that could show that she'd been there. Ha walked further, and entered the outside of the forbidden forest. He looked after her all the time, but he didn't see her. His hart sank, and he sat down by a tree, overwhelmed by disappointment.

"Sirius, I started think you'd never come" a voice whispered in his ear. "Melody?" he asked. Under the branches of another three some meters from him stood a girl, she was as beautiful as he remembered her, but even more scary than he remembered. More ghostlike.

"Thanks for protecting me last time, Sirius…" she whispered "you figured out the riddle I gave you, and you've been looking for me. I owe you everything, for that, but… you have to understand. I think I know where my father is." He was about to say something, but she continued. "In the Christmas time, look for me in the garden, I'll show you the way to all the answers"

"What do you mean?" She shook her head. "Later" she said melancholic. "Melody, would you be my partner at the Christmas prom?" he asked. She nodded. "Sirius, I wish I could tell you more right now, but…" she didn't have time to say anything more.

A spell hit precisely where Melody had been seconds before, and bounced off at a tree. Melody was nowhere to be seen, but Bellatrix was standing next to Sirius, with a small that had changed from sweet to triumph.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked, Sirius chose to ignore her, and started to walk back to the castle, she didn't stop him, she'd got what she came for.

_**What d' you think? Can't hear you, after all I'm now sitting next to readin' now am I??**_

_**Review, review, review!!** _


	6. Dancing away

Thanks a lot! I posted eleven at night yesterday, and I've got a lot of reviews already… Keep it up!! It really inspires me to get a lot of reviews! Thank you so much… (A/N Written long time ago... I din't post yeasterday)

Ok: review answers: (Yey!)

To Love to pretend: Thanks so much, it really was nice to read it (But I couldn't read it when you sent it, but the day after I got it;) Great that you likes the twins, it was just an idea, but it sort of just weaved in my head, like a large colourful carpet.

Violin: Thanks! You're always one of my first reviewers, I appreciate that… Well sorry for illustrating Bella not as evil as you want to, but it is a bit hard. Nevertheless I'll answer your request (that's all reviews are about isn't it?), and write Bella very evil, or at least try.

I totally agree, she is too nice, well… I'll do my best!

_**Important: I **__**do jump a lot in this fic, but The red line I follow is the times when Sirius meets Melody, and she doesn't belong in Hogwarts. I'm not writin' bout their school life between summer n' Christmas, pleas understand that, and if not, I can always add in chapters another time…**_

_**The Melody of Roses**_

_**Dancing away**_

Sirius hadn't been thinking a lot about Melody for the past weeks. He'd been himself again, joking around, playing pranks at Snivellus and his fellow Slytherins, and gotten detentions. Girls were staring after them, and it'd only gotten worse so close to the prom.

James was asking Lily, but she refused five times, and cast a spell on him the 6th. An owl flew past their window, fighting against the snow and the wind. The poor animal was probably delivering the last letter for the Christmas prom, asking a girl out at the last minute, hoping that she isn't taken.

Sirius noticed it, and wandered if he would have someone to dance with. "Will she show up? Will melody come?" he whispered. "What?" asked Remus who'd heard him. "Nothin', I just…" Remus didn't ask more, but went back to his game of chess. "Check mate" he called out. Peter had lost enormously for then third time that evening.

"Hey, Sirius" asked Remus, and turned again, "How did you meet James? You knew each other before school that's actually all I know" Peter jumped up. "Yeah, you never told us!" Remus had asked Sirius, of course, because James was far too busy, trying to open Remus' journal.

It looked pretty much alike some drunken idiot who didn't know how to open a book, which Sirius was so kind to point out for him. To which James snorted.

_**Flashback**_

_James threw Remus journal out in the lake but before it hit the surface three thoughts appeard in his head. The first thing was "There all my fun flies away" _

_The second thing was something among the lines of "What happens if it gets wet?" The last thing he though before it hit the water was the answer, (not 42 but) "Remus is going to kill me"_

_Desperately he threw out his wand from his pocket yelling "Accio" and indeed the book flew towards him and hit him to the ground._

_**End flashback**_

"Well Moony, here's the story" Sirius began, closed his eyes and a made a proper start. "I've, of course, always been a troublemaker. My parents didn't like that, but they hated that I became friends with James, and it really was a coincidence. Well one day…"

Sirius lived in his memory now, and knew how to tell a good story in the right way.

**Flashback**

_Little Sirius Black walked into the kitchen, he had to hurry, __and if he was caught he would probably die before his mother could think twice._

_This was a Sunday, early morning, but his mother would wake up soon, and start to order everyone around. He flicked her wand over the sugar, and muttered a spell. He hoped it had worked, for this was the only chance he'd got, and tasted._

_It was no longer sugar, no longer sweet, what he tasted was salt. The boy smiled. The house elf wouldn't dare to taste, not even Kreature, his mothers favourite. They were baking a cake, and serving it for the guests at teatime. Everyone would taste, but him. _

_He wasn't allowed to eat cake anyway, he wasn't a good boy, and only good boys get cake. Sirius walked on light feet up the stairs, put the wand back in his mothers robes, where she had forgotten it the night before._

_He moved over to his room, and went to bed. At eight O'clock creature came in and wake him. "The young master must get ready. A very important day", it said, while picking up some socks. _

_It moved over to the curtains, and let, and let the sun shine into the room. Sirius just hid under his pillow. He was tired. "The Malfoys and the other Blacks are coming and the mistress wants everything perfect. I was ordered to say from her that you should do as you're told today" it left the room._

_They didn't like each other much, but had come to an understanding. He got dressed, ate breakfast and sat down, ready to let his fingers move over the piano. He'd only played for two hours when the guests arrived. _

_He heard all the, "How wonderful to see you" and "You look nice today" , but he didn't go down. Why save them the pleasure of getting him?_

"_You are wished for downstairs, young sir" a house elf said, for soon after disappearing._

_They sat around the table in the drawing room, Sirius sat down as well, next to Bella who was much older than he was. The cake appeared together with the tea. Most of them had some "sugar" in their tea. _

"_Where's Orion today?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, talking about Sirius' father. "On a mission for the department of magic" she smiled. They all tasted the cake, or tea, and it took a few seconds before everyone spat it out in unison, forgetting all about manners. _

"_Sirius!" his mother screamed. Bella throw herself after him, but he was already out the door. Regulus, Lucius and Bellatrix ran after him. _

**End flashback **

Everyone was listening intense, Sirius painted pictures, but he stopped like he was missing a colour. "James, do you mind…" James, who didn't care about Remus' journal anymore nodded.

"Well, that day I'd joked with my cousins who were running after me as well. We just happened to run into each other, climbed a tree and found the tone" he grinned.

Sirius nodded "That's pretty much it" but in his mind he added _it's at least the part that James knows._

Remus looked down at his clock "Half past one people" he said. "So?" Sirius asked stretching. "Bed time. I don't want to wake you up in the morning" he moaned. "You'll have to anyway" James grinned and threw a pillow. "Please" Sirius added giving him the puppy eyes.

"For your information I'm a prefect, it's my job to order you around and I want to have some time before the prom tomorrow, all right?" and both Sirius and James obeyed. Peter was already asleep.

"_How could you lose him?" Mr. Black had come home and heard the whole story. He wasn't much happy with it, and he didn't care more about the sugar/salt episode, a trifle. The boy was lost, and that was what matters._

"_He's not even ten, and you are responsible for him! How could you loose him?" every one of the Slytherins tried to make themselves as small as possible, except Bella. She was standing proud before her uncle. Ready to face what every the time would bring._

"_We're sorry, uncle, but we've been looking for many hours" she said meeting his eyes. "Father?" a voice uttered, and everybody turned to face the little, pale boy. "Where in the world have you been boy?" his father asked._

"_Out" Sirius responded nervously. "Where?" Mr. Black stood threatening over the boy. "Just outside" he was stubborn. "Be more specific boy!" Sirius didn't dare to meet his eyes. "Out for a walk"_

_Mr. Black grabbed his arm "Don't lie to me" his other hand digging into Sirius' hair, forcing his head back, meeting his own eyes. "Now…" he gave the boy one more chance. "I…" Sirius pulled himself together._

"_I met a boy, he told me he was pureblood so I figured it was Ok to play with him" he said, telling the truth. "For so long?" Mr. Black wondered. "Yes, he invited me home" the boy said frightened, and tried not to meet his fathers' eyes._

"_What's his name?" not letting Sirius look another way. "James" the boy whispered. "His surname, boy"Mr. Black snared. "I don't know, Sir" he said honestly__. "But I do Mr. Black" Bella said. "I belive it was the potters. We met some of them while we were out looking for Sirius" she smiled. One of those smiles that made Sirius long for revenge. _

"_Potters!" his father spat. "Mudblood lovers, blood traitors! My son, heir to the house of black have been playing with a Potter" He let go of Sirius hair, and the boy fell to the ground. Mr. Black stood over him anger glowing from his eyes. _

"_Don't" he began and hit the boy. "Ever" another stroke by his belt. "Play" Sirius felt another stroke of pain "With" Sirius knew he would never say sorry. "a" Not regret things he shouldn't feel sorry for. James was one of the nicest boys he'd ever met. What was wrong with being his friends? "Potter" his father let the belt fall very hard on the last word. Sirius fell hard to the ground, tears was falling from his eyes, and he couldn't stop them. _

"Sirius, Sirius!" a voice said, and someone was shaking his arm, it could only be his best friend. "You Ok, mate?" all the marauders stood around him, and he got to his feet. "Yeah, bad dream, that's all" Remus stared at him worried.

"Wanna talk about it?" Remus was really caring "really, it's nothin'. Good night then" and they all went to bed again, and fell asleep at once, all but Sirius who was worried for what the holiday would bring.

"Padfoot! Progs!" a voice yelled into their dreams. "No" both boys muttered. "It's morning, mates" Peter said as-a-matter-of-factly. Remus signed, took a glass of water and poured it over James head.

"What the hell?" he sat up, angry. "What was that for?" James asked grumpy. Remus din't bother to answer, and went over to the bed to the left. Belonging to none other than Sirius Black. He turned the glass upside-down so all the cold water spilled over… a pillow?

Seconds later a bottle of water came down in his head and ran down his neck. "Padfoot!" it was his turn to yell. "You don't think I'm as stupid as James, eh?" a fully dressed Sirius said laughing behind him of his little prank.

"Not funny, Sirius" he muttered and dried his clothes while Sirius and James looked at each other and burst out in hysterical laughter. "Breakfast anyone?" James asked and ran down to the great hall.

They sat on their normal spots, ready for breakfast when James suddenly said after a quick look up at the snow flakes. "Alright everyone… guess what we are going to do today" He said very enthusiastic.

"Let's see" Sirius pretended to think about the question while he sprinkled his cereals with too much sugar. "A snowball fight" he guessed, already knowing the answer. "And the money goes to Padfoot" James grinned.

When they came out they were met of a beautiful sight, at first. Snow. White, cold snow all over the place. The next thing they saw were not so nice for a view. A group of Slytherins was bullying the younger students.

Three small Gryffindors by the look of the scarves they were wearing. Among the snakes there wads a lot of Sirius relatives. Regulus, Malfoy and so on. Snivellus was also there, although he didn't dare to do anything.

It didn't take Sirius and James more than ten seconds to make a pile of snowballs and throw them (With some help from their wands) at the Slytherins. They hit everyone of them.

This was the start of a really long snowball fight that lasted most of the day.

In the end the Marauders won. Sirius even managed to throw his little brother out in the lake, so he was pretty pleased. Even tough Regulus managed to get up again.

"I'll tell mother about this" Regulus shouted furiously after him "What ever" Sirius said, but that wasn't what he felt. Regulus he could handle but he was afraid of his parents. He hated that he was going home for Christmas. Really hated it.

As the evening approached they decided to sit down in the common room and play exploding snap. Peter had just lost again when the first girls started to run around in panic up and down the stairs.

"What's up with them?" Peter asked, with his face covered in black from their last game. James leaned back "I guess they're just preparing for the ball" he said and close his eyes. Meanwhile Remus had challenged Sirius to a game of chess.

Time went past and more and more girls ran around. To borrow make-up and other things that girls obviously needs. In the meantime James had fallen asleep in the sofa, in a rather bizarre position, while Peter was still watching the game.

Sirius had just said "Check" and grinned. Remus Lupin smiled "Not yet" he told his queen to move three steps to the right and gave Sirius a challenging glance. "Check Mate" he said and looked at his watch.

"What's the time?" Sirius asked nonchalantly, and lay back in his chair. Remus looked at him with a surprised glint in his eyes. "A quarter to eight" he said. "Ah, that's early" Sirius started, but frowned "The prom starts at eight, right?" when Remus nodded, they looked around. They were the only ones there.

"Dammit" Sirius mumbled seconds later Remus and Sirius ran upstairs, close followed by Peter. They got dressed very quickly even tough their room was a total mess. They ran down the hall, heading for the entrance hall. Hoping that their dates wouldn't kill them yet.

James Potter had just waked up. He was certain he had heard a door being closed very violent, and screams from a lady. It might have been a picture. The fat lady? He sat up. Where were everyone? He tried to remember. "The ball!" he finally realised.

It was already a quarter past eight. His girl would kill him!

James quickly got dressed perhaps too quickly. He had to run back twice because he forgot something. The first time it was his shoo, the second it was his tie he realised was missing.

Half past nine he finally got there, and his girl was nowhere to be seen. He didn't even remember what her name was. He was about to enter the hall when his eyes fell on his best friend.

Sirius leaned to the wall out in the hall. Melody hadn't appeared yet, and he was feeling so weird, lonely, and sad. James had already noticed his absence. "Oy, Pads are you Ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine… really" he muttered. "You don't look like it to me. " James looked at him. "It's because it's soon Christmas right? You're going…" he hesitated "…home" Sirius met James brown eyes. "Don't worry Prongsie", he said cheerfully, feeling much better.

"Thanks Prongsie!" he said, acting as himself again. "You forgot to wake me ye know!" James said a bit irritated, and Sirius laughed. "Sorry mate" he grinned. They walked in together, ready to face the music, dance and the girls.

Most people were already dancing around on the floor in the magnificent assembly hall, prided with snow crystals, Christmas trees, and everything imaginable. It was really breathtaking.

It didn't take more than ten seconds for James to find his girl. Or rather she found him, and she was really furious. Sirius grinned, and looked for Melody Rose once more.

There she was! Her dress in light green and blue was beautiful. She smiled to him and he came to think of the story of Cinderella that Remus had told him. She really was a fairytale princess this evening, not the ghostlike girl he'd met before.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't come" he whispered to her, looking into her deep green ocean glace. "Nothing could've stopped me" she smiled sweetly, and they danced. Burst out in a dance never seen before.

It was like the time stopped, and nothing existed but them. At the stroke of twelve, the magic was broken, of course it was. Remus had told him and James about Cinderella and how the magic ended at the stroke of midnight.

"Sirius!" Melody broke the trance, and he opened his eyes. The hall was getting blurry, like it was a painting washed out from rain. Instead it was replaced with a dark room, with books covering three of the walls. In the other end of the room was a desk, and behind it were two men in a deep conversation, one of them saw up.

"Sirius!" a voice said very sharp. Sirius went pale but faced the man behind the desk. His father. "What are you doing here boy? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow." The other man in a room was not a person Sirius had seen before, and that scared him.

His father looked furious, not only surprised. Were they having a secret meeting? Could it bee something about the Dark Lord? Orion looked over to Sirius' left, right into the green eyes of Melody.

"Who is this girl?" he asked. Sirius swallowed hard, what if his father killed her? But it didn't seem like he recognised her, so… "My partner at the Christmas ball" he muttered.

"Christmas ball!" his father snorted. "Then why are you here?" Sirius honestly didn't know himself. A fact that he told his father. "You don't know?" he asked. Sirius shook his head. Mr. Black was on his way of loosing his temper, but he couldn't in front of a guest.

Just as he was about to rise his wand against his oldest son the man in the corner spoke out. "So this is your son Orion?" he asked, his voice sounded young, deep and familiar. "Yes, this is Sirius I'm afraid." Mr. Black said.

"I'm really sorry for the disturbances, I'll get rid of them at once" Orion Black excused himself and was about to drag Sirius and the girl out of the room, when the stranger spoke again. "She looks familiar, to me" it was nearly a whisper now.

Mr. Black gave her a sharp look. "Yes, she reminds me of my brother and his mudblood lover" he said. The other one nodded. "Orion, the reason I've come here is that my son has told me news about your little brother." Orion froze. "Jake's alive?" he asked.

When the other one nodded, Orion grabbed his son very tight and pushed him violently out the door. Melody followed them, if possible more pale than she'd been before, Mr. Black didn't stop until they came to the hall in the first floor (A/N Let's pretend that Mr. Blacks study is down on the ground floor)

Melody was locked up in Regulus room, and Sirius was pushed into his own, and while is father closed the door he spoke angrily "I'll deal with you later"

Time passed by. Sirius couldn't stop wandering around in his room, his hand true his hair, waiting. What would happen with them? Who was that guy? All this waiting really made him frustrated.

_James had finally gotten away from the angry girl. __He was now looking for Sirius, and had been so for a while. It was weird. He couldn't find his best mate or Melody anywhere, Sirius was usually in the middle of everything. Always in a light of attention, I was very rare for him to hide away._

_James only conclusion was that Sirius had gone lost, and he decided to ask a teacher. Fortunately for him he was standing right next to a teacher. "Mr. Pennyfeather!" he began could you help me look for Sirius? I can't find him at all" the teacher turned all white in his face and no life in his eyes._

"_He's not here anymore" then he suddenly disappeared. James was standing, staring terrified. No one can apporate inside Hogwarts. How many times had Moony told him that by now? But he'd just seen a person do it. A teacher had just disappeared right in front of his own eyes. _

After something that felt like ages, the door was opened. "Where is she?" Mr. Black yelled. Sirius backed at once. "Who?" he asked while his father just kept going forwards towards him. He backed one and one little step. "The girl. Jakes daughter. Melody Rose" Sirius hit the wall now. Terrified.

His father knew. What would he do? Kill her? "I dunno, I've been here all the time" he said. Was she lost? Had she disappeared again? Just like last time. "Where is she?" his father asked again, his voice so cold that it felt like the whole room froze.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know" Sirius yelled desperately. He told the truth. "Very well" his father said. "I have to go. It's no point in you returning back to school now. I have some questions for you too, so Bella will come over" the last words hang in the air. Wavering.

**Ok, I'm really sory (Honto gomennasai) for not posting before this, but you see. I haven't been in a mood for writing at all, and not getting any reviews in a while doesn't help. Onagai Review (Please that means)**

**I've also been bussy reading and watching animes and writing a fanfiction to one of them. So I just have to say Honto gomennasai, and all reviews appriciated... (Helps me to write and I'll update again)**


	7. The Night of the Full Moon

_This was originally becoming a one-shot, but it fit so wonderfully into my Melody of Roses!_

_Nope, I'm not Rowling (Mada mada) I'm still just The Artful Fox aka Padfoot, who writes fanfictions all the time_

_Read n' review, pleas!! I need it, tell me how too Improve_

_**The **__**Night of the Full Moon **_

_The next days went past. Bellatrix had been staying at their house, and would do so all of Christmas. She followed Sirius as a hawk. No peace. She smiled every time she saw him. One big grin that would make him feel small and naughty. _

_He hated the feelings she gave him. He felt unsafe and unsure. And every time she spoke to him she used "Little Sirius", even though he was as tall as her._

_He'd lost his temper in font of her at least twice if not more, and he couldn't stand it much longer. His father was often away, and he suspected that it had something to do with that night, but he didn't dare to ask. He was afraid. The days just went past. Closer and closer to the full moon. _

Sirius Black sat in the living room, trying to read. He didn't really focus on the words, but something he had caught up from the lines.

"_I can't get out" said the starling "I can't get out" _

Just like himself, he couldn't get out either. He was locked up, here in this house, surrounded by people who hated him. "I can't get out" he muttered. And when he read, his thoughts often ran away to his fellow Marauders.

James, if he knew that Sirius was an eager reader, he wouldn't believe it. Or at least laugh very hard. What would James say if Sirius told him that he played the piano?

There it was again, he was thinking about his friends. It just made his longing more intense. He hated to be here. Here, in this old house, full of pureblood lovers, that only thought of themselves, and how nice it was to have pure blood. Just like being royal.

Well, if this was royalty, then he would have done better without it.

He looked down at his book again. What would Remus say if he saw me reading? 'Well done Sirius?' Or: 'I didn't know you could read?' Maybe: 'I didn't know we had so much in common?'

He smiled. Remus was full of friendship, but was a little ironic when it came to his friends. "Trying to make us work, and becoming more quiet and proper" he muttered, looking out of the window. The rain was pouring heavily.

His brother was walking past the corner to the gate, and his father was already opening the door.' Trouble' was the only word Sirius could think of before he heard something tap on the window beside him.

He turned around, and there he saw an owl. "Those white feathers" It belonged to James, no doubt about it. He opened the window, and took the letter from its leg. He stroke it over its wings, and it left, as sudden as it came.

_Dear Mr. Padfoot_

_It's full moon to night, and my foot still isn't healed__. I have to tell you that I'm not strong enough for this night's event alone. Wormtail is of no use in this matter, so I need you to be here. Can you try to come? Well you Must come, or I'll have great problems. I can't do this all alone. Please mate, figure out something. See you by midnight._

_Mr. Prongs_

Sirius hesitated for a moment. Go out to night. Should he ask? Or could he manage to sneak out with out anyone noticing it? He leaned back, so the dark hairs slide away from his handsome face. This would be a hard decision.

Every year his family became even more enemies for him. And him for them, he thought, while listening to the rain hitting the window.

"Sirius" a voice said, and he jumped out in surprise, so his book fell to the floor. "Regulus" he said. "I didn't see you right now" he said while picking up the book "just in?" he asked, even when he knew the answer.

"Yeah, and you should know because I noticed that you saw me, brother" he said the last word in a manner that underlined the fact that Regulus didn't want to be the little brother of Sirius.

"Aren't you the clever one?" he said, getting to his feet. "Sorry, brother" he said in the same cool manner, "I have things to do, see you later I guess" he said, starting to walk past his brother.

"So you're in a hurry, eh? Shouldn't have anything with the letter from James, if I could be so bold to ask?" he smiled at Sirius who had stopped. "Still acting smart?" he asked, and started to walk- "It's none of your concern little brother" he said, and was about to leave the room when Regulus spoke again.

"Heading for the Potters? I just have to warn you Sirius, we're having guests for dinner, so you should be around by then" Regulus turned away, walking over to find a book himself, in one of the large shelves on the other side of the room.

"You better be here brother, or father will get angry at you again" Sirius left.

He knew of course that Regulus was right, if they even got guests he had to be there. If he wasn't his father would go out searching for him, and when he was found… it wouldn't be pleasant to be him.

He had to send a letter to James, telling that he couldn't come. His father would kill him if he ran away before a family dinner.

He walked up to his room again, entered, and automatically turned the key around. He sat down by his desk, dipped his feather and began:

_Dear Mr. Prongs_

_I'm sorry, but I can't come. I hope you'll be alright. We're having guests for dinner, so it would be too difficult and risky to go. I'm sorry,_

_Mr. Padfoot_

Luckily his father hadn't taken away his owl yet, so he tied it to the thin leg, and sent it out in the grey day. The rest of the day, he continued reading, until Kreature appeared. "Young master, it is dinner" Sirius stood up, and began on his way down.

The Malfoys had come and sat around the table, when Sirius entered. He slipped down on his chair on his fathers right. He tried not to look at Orion Black or at Regulus who was smiling triumphing.

They both knew that Sirius wouldn't have been there if Regulus hadn't told him about it. The dinner was served, and the normal dinner talk began. Sirius didn't take part, just listened. It was often politics that was discussed, and that was the case today as well.

"The ministry won't be a problem for the dark lord" Mr. Black said. "It might be now. That's why he's waiting, he's gaining power first, and not only power. He's looking for followers." Mr. Malfoy said.

"We should follow him, and get rid of the muggles. Imagine a world where wizards rules. Where we don't need to hide" Mr. Malfoy continued. "A place where our children could grow up, not needing to hide their powers or be together with unworthy mudblood."

Mr. Black nodded in agreement, but Sirius couldn't keep his mouth shot anymore. "Then what should we do? Kill everyone?" he asked. "Sit down Sirius" his father requested. "There are hardly anyone that are purebloods anymore. What's the point in murdering people just because they're not born into an old fashioned world, where everyone thinks they're royal!?"

"Sirius, sit down" his father said. Sirius, hadn't even noticed that he had stood up. Mr. Malfoy smirked "Wait Orion, I want to hear what Sirius thinks about this" then he turned to the boy.

"You think that muggles are worth the same as us?" he smiled sweetly. "Yes, why shouldn't they be? A lot of muggles are even born with magical powers. You don't need to be a pureblood to be a great wizard. The best student in my year is muggleborn"

Sirius stared his uncle right into his eyes. "I just don't see why we have to be so much greater than them. I know a lot of nice muggles and I know a lot of bad purebloods, I would rather be one of them than being a Slytherin"

Orion stood up. White in his face. "Come with me boy" he half lifted half jerked Sirius after him and out in the hallway. They could all hear them shout at each other, before they heard a door close.

Why hadn't he just shut up? Why did he always have to say what he meant? His father wouldn't punish him while the Malfoys were still here, but once they left he would be in deep water.

He lay down on his bed, looking out of his window. He saw a black bird fly towards him. It came closer and closer, and he saw his best friend fly his broom, headed for his window. His closed window.

A loud "dunk" was heard and next thing James was falling down in the garden. "James!" Sirius yelled in shock, and opened the window so the rain blew in.

"I'm fine" James shouted up to Sirius. "Idiot! What are you doing here?" Sirius whispered angrily. "I told you I couldn't do it alone" James grinned, and commanded his broom up to Sirius window, and slide elegantly inside. He was soaking wet, but pleased with himself.

"You stupid…" Sirius sighed, but smiled. He leaned out of the window to see if James had done some damage. He had. The roses under his window were crushed. His mothers' roses! He looked over at James, who'd been scratched up by the thorns.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not wanting to blame James for something, even though his mother wouldn't be happy about this. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" James smirked. "You just have to come with me, and everything will be alright"

Sirius hesitated. After the incident from before, he wasn't sure this was a great idea, but of course, he had to come along. "Of course" he grinned "but I haven't got my broom". James looked over at his. "Jump on" he said, and so Sirius did.

They ride in the night. The full moon would soon appear. "Hurry Prongsie" Sirius yelled true the wind. The broom speeded even more, and it seemed they would reach it, but then:

A howl. A werewolf's howls true the night. "oh no" Sirius whispered, but James lost his concentration over the broom and they started to spin and was headed against the ground. "James!" Sirius yelled desperately, but James didn't manage to take control fast enough.

They hit a tree and Sirius fell of, he landed heavily, and didn't want to ever move again. Another howl in the night, Remus was out there somewhere or perhaps even another werewolf.

Where was James? Sirius sat up his body acing all over, but he managed to stand too, with a little help from a tree. Where was he? "Prongsie?" Sirius called weakly. He didn't dare to shout.

There was no answer, so he decided to search around for him. Another howl echoed true the night and it felt to Sirius like the werewolf was coming closer. He quickly transformed into a big black dog. He became Padfoot.

He laid his black, wet nose to the ground and tried to sort out James' smell. What if he was hurt? Could he transform? He walked to the right, hoping find his best friend.

Sirius had been wandering for about a fifteen minutes and there were still no sign of James. He was about to become very frustrated, confused and overwhelmed by it all when he saw him, or rather smelled him.

He barked and ran over to him, but before he reached him a shadow of something appeared and Sirius could smell it at once. A werewolf, but it was not Remus. He'd been right about that.

It walked towards James. The boy was lying there, unconscious with only a dog to protect him. And that was exactly what Sirius did.

He threw himself forwards against the wolf. Sirius was a quite large dog, but the werewolf was much bigger. At least he got its attention away from James. He bit the werewolf in one of the feet, but was hit by a huge paw and sent right into a tree.

He whimpered, and tried to get up as the werewolf came towards him. Finally he managed to get to his feet again, and run. The werewolf followed but was faster than Sirius who was exhausted.

Once again he was laid to the ground, trying to get up, while the wolf was over him. He bit his foot again, and was thrown away, rolling on the ground. Sirius didn't manage to move anymore. He just lay there.

James Potter had just woken up seeing what was happening. He felt terrible, but this wasn't the time to think about that. Sirius was a dog, so he was in no position of getting bit, but he was hurt, and James had to hurry.

He transformed, standing all still. If you're not attacking a werewolf like Sirius just did it wouldn't harm you, as long as you are an animal, that is. The wolf moved passed him and disappeared again.

James waited a bit, and then ran over to Sirius as fast as his hurting body could manage. "Sirius!" he yelled. The dog opened its eyes. James wasn't sure but he thought Sirius grinned. "Hallo Prongsie. I see you're alive" he joked.

"Sirius" James sighed. "Thanks, mate" the dog tried to get to his feet, but it didn't work. James transformed back and looked around. To his great surprise his broom was lying just a meter away from him.

"Do you manage to transform back?" he asked his best friend as he picked up the broom. Sirius concentrated. Slowly he began to transform. He looked miserable. He had a scratch on his chin blood was dripping from a cut on his hand, and much more.

Sirius clutched his hand. "Let's get home" he muttered.

The flight home was very silent, and felt quick. When they finally reached Sirius' home, they discovered that the window was closed. "Oh no!" Sirius sighed, as they landed in the garden. "The door is probably locked, I'll have to knock" Sirius whispered sadly.

"Will you be OK?" James asked worried. "Yeah, just go home. Bye James" unwillingly James took of from the ground and flew away.

Sirius hesitated, but knocked on the door, quite hard. His mother didn't sleep very hard so she would probably wake up. And she did. Not long after the door was opened and Mrs. Black yelled "Where in the world have you been?" but stopped when she eyed him.

"What have happened to you?" she pulled him inside, and down in the kitchen. "Poor boy! What have you been doing this time?" she asked giving him a dejected look. "I…" Sirius couldn't speak.

He hadn't thought his mother would actually care, so he had no good excuse. She found a teapot and filled it up with warm water. She dipped a towel in the water and began to clean his cuts.

He bit his teeth together, and tried not to look at her. "We've been worried, Sirius!" she said a bit angry. "Your father is out looking for you. I have to send him an owl, and you're going strait to bed." She said and began to find a feather, ink and parchment.

"Tomorrow I expect a full explanation on where you were. And No lies Sirius" she said angry. "Go to bed, my boy"

Sirius did what she said. How could he do anything else? She was actually acting nice, for the first time in many years.


	8. Tell the Truth

**_A new little chappie. What'll happen next? I think that Mr. Rose will appear soon, but you'll se yourself when he does.__ And the following chapters will be dedicated to Regulus fans too._**

**Tell the Truth**

Sirius was feeling terrible. Even the thought of meeting his father made him shiver and feel even worse. Perhaps he should have gone with James? No, it would only lead to the scene last time he just wandered off.

Hi father had walked over to the Potters and dragged him home. It wasn't a pleasant memory, and his state his father could kill him, or he probably would. "The drawing room in five minutes!" he heard his mother yell.

He looked out of the window once more. Melody was not there, just the trees, flowers and roses. The looked down where James had fallen. His mother's roses had been all ruined, but now they were blooming in all their glory. "Thank you" he whispered, thinking about Melody.

He crossed his room and got a quick glint of himself in the mirror. He had a deep cut over his right chin, but most of his wounds had disappeared with his mother's treatment. He opened the door and started to walk down the hall. He wandered slowly, thinking about an excuse.

When he came to the living room he stopped. His parents were having an argument, and he wouldn't be so kind as to interrupt. "Why did you just let him go so easily?" Mr. Black yelled. "You should've waited for me" Mrs. Black snorted. "In his condition we wouldn't have gotten anything out of him anyway" Mrs. Black defended herself.

"It doesn't matter. Now he's got time to come up with another one of his excuses!" three knocks on the door was heard, and a quick "Come in" Sirius entered the room.

"So there you are!" Mrs. Black barked. "You took your time. Sit down!" she commanded, and Sirius did so, he was too tired to fight back. "Have a cup of tea" she said, nodding towards a cup, already filled.

Sirius didn't want to drink from it. He came to think of the young auror he'd met once. Alastor Moody. He was never drinking something given by others in fear of poisoning. Had they poisoned his tea?

"Drink boy, it'll do you good" Mr. Black said. Was he acting nice? No, he just wanted Sirius to drink, but why? His brain wasn't really working properly. With shaking hands he took a sip of the warm tea.

It was actually making him feel better, in no time the cup was empty. He then felt more comfortable and relaxed. "Where were you yesterday?" he was asked and he answered. Something in him told him that he'd just been drinking veritaserum.

Bellatrix sat triumphing, as usual in her chair, looking over at the boy to her left. Sirius was still tired an exhausted. The boy looked as if he had fought a dragon.

He told them everything; he just couldn't hold back information. His head felt light, and it was like he wasn't speaking, just listening to a conversation, without paying attention. Not long after Sirius started to get control again and refuse to answer.

That was when Bella rose to her feet and walked over to Mrs. Black. "Here, I found this in his room" she smiled, and Sirius now fully aware of the situation. "Give me that" Sirius didn't want them read his letters.

His mother ignored him and opened it. Sirius could see her eyes move over the parchment. "Who is this Prongs?" she asked. But Mr. Black took the letter out of her hand and read out:

"_Dear Mr. Padfoot_

_It is full moon to night, and my foot still isn't healed. I have to tell you that I'm not strong enough for this night's event alone. Wormtail is of no use in this matter, so I need you to be here. Can you try to come? Well you Must come, or I'll have great problems. I can't do this all alone. Please mate, figure out something. See you by midnight._

_Mr. Prongs"_

"Padfoot, I presume, is you, right" He asked, and Sirius gave him a little nod, they had understood that much of his tale. Had he told them about Padfoot, his animagus shape? He hoped not.

"And this Prongs is probably James Potter" he spat his best friends name out like poison. Sirius didn't react just stared angry at Bella, who smiled sweetly back at him. "The full moon you've told us, with the werewolf, Remus Lupin. Hm, so Potter mailed and told you to come." He said calmly.

"You may leave now" he said, and it didn't take Sirius long to leave the room.

"What a waste, using veritaserum on our own son!" Mr. Black sighed. "We could've used the imperio curse" Mrs. Black said in a sharp tone. "You said it yourself; it could've killed the boy. And what worse is, I think he's resisting that spell" Mr. Black.

"What'll you do my dare?" Mrs. Black asked. Her husband shook his head "Talk to Mr. Potter perhaps. He's working in the ministry so it want be hard to get in a word with him"

Bella left the room, happy for making trouble for her cousin.

Sirius stormed upstairs. He was very upset, and so angry you cold nearly feel it. On the way to his room he met Kreacher with he order "get out of my way!" and directed an kick for it, that just missed. Seconds later a loud slam was heard from Sirius door.

Regulus Arcturus Black had been listening by the door, and hardly managed to step aside as his older brother burst out of the room. Regulus was impressed that Sirius had hold his temper that long, but he thought that his brother might have been a little broken after the nights events.

He followed Sirius up. He hated him for always making it unpleasant, but at the same time Regulus was found of him. He couldn't help it. Everyone with brothers or sisters knows that how stupid they might act and how mean they might be you still don't want death to take them, even though you've wished them to disappear many times.

Regulus passed Kreacher, and whispered. "I'm sorry, but he's in a terrible mood right now" to the elf, and walked up to Sirius room and knocked three times.

"Sirius it's me, can I come in?" he asked. "What ever" he hear from inside the room. Regulus opened the door. He found Sirius sitting on the windowsill looking out in the garden. "Are you… alright?" he asked carefully as he glanced at the walls on Sirius room that was covered with posters and pictures.

Two great Gryffindor banners hang on the wall and a lot of unmoving muggle pictures that somehow frightened Regulus. A picture of four grinning boys caught his eyes. He knew them well. The marauders they called themselves, but he hadn't told his parents about them.

"Sort of" Sirius replied without looking at him. "I'm surprised that you…" Regulus hesitated "don't even try to get along with hem the two months you're home" he said and sat down on the bed.

"I don't understand your way of thinking" Sirius finally looked at him. "Why hate people because they are different? Is it a muggles fault that they can't use magic? Is it anyone's fault if they're born rich or poor? I mean, there's no difference, and your dark lord is sinking down to muggle level. You have probably hear that they tried to kill us a while ago"

Regulus nodded. "Well, they didn't have a chance to kill us on a fire. We could just use simple spells and some of us thought it was very amusing, but what can they do about our spells? It's unfair" Sirius looked away again.

"All this because we're afraid of things we do not know" Sirius voice was so sad. They sat in silence for a while.

"Sirius…" Regulus began and Sirius looked at him again and Regulus picked up his courage "Er, I'm picked out to the quidditch team as a seeker. The last one wasn't qualified to play on the team anymore so they asked me right before Christmas" he said, and Sirius grinned of the unexpected news. "Then we'll play against each other" he laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose we will" The thirteen year old boy for once not so unsure about his Gryffindor brother. "Are you brutal enough?" asked Sirius. "Slytherin has the worst team in that genre. You probably saw my last match against them" they both remembered it.

"When Malfoy hit you in the head? That was more of family business than Gryffindor hate I think" Regulus grinned. "It might have been both" Sirius added and they both laughed.

Suddenly the door slid open and Bella entered the room. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asked, even though they all knew it was on purpose. Sirius quickly got to his feet. "I need some fresh air" he muttered. "See you later Regulus" he added as he left the room.

"Trying to be friend with him?" she asked Regulus in a cold voice. "He's my brother. I just want him to…" he didn't finish the sentence. "To accept the family. Yes, I heard the conversation. It was quite… touching"

Sirius stood outside his fence watching the snow fall. The world had changed since the night he last was outside. Now, it was bright and joyful. People were having snowball fights in the new snow. He closed his eyes. His head was aching and everything was so difficult.

"Are you alright?" a little high pitched voice asked. Sirius opened his eyes. A little girl was standing in front of him. A head with long brown hair, two blue eyes with a worried look was staring at him.

"Yeah, sure. Why d' you ask?" why is it always small children that picks up the courage and ask? Why do they care more than the adults?

"You have a cut on your chin and you look so sad" she told him confidently. He smiled "I just miss my friends, that's all" but that wasn't it at all. "What's your name?" she asked. "Sirius, and yours" he knew he wasn't supposed to speak to muggles but he couldn't just tell her to go away either.

"I won't tell you, because you'll only laugh" She said shyly. "No I won't" he grinned, feeling a little more at ease. "Ok, it's Amethyst, but everyone just call me Amy" she told him. "What a beautiful name" he said with feeling. "Are you avoiding someone?" she asked and he was impressed that a so young girl used a so advanced word.

"Sort of" he told her. "Who?" she asked, and got the answer:

"Talking with muggles again are you Sirius?" a voce asked from behind and he turned. "Go away Bellatrix" he muttered but she overheard him. "What a cute girl you are" she said to Amethyst, who backed of a little.

"Ha! Have you seen Rodolphus yet?" but they hadn't needed to wait for an answer. Totally irresponsible he apperated next to them. "Am I late?" he asked and kissed his wife as the noticed Sirius.

"Hallo Sirius, and who's this?" he asked as he saw the muggle girl as well. Sirius didn't say anything, just hoped that the girl was bright enough to figure that she should run now. She wasn't.

Bella told her husband what she'd seen. "A friend of you apparently" he said to Sirius and lifted her of the ground. "Let go of her" Sirius commanded. Her face had an expression of pure terror. "Why? She's a muggle" he pointed his wand at her.

"Exactly!! She's a muggle. Put away that wand before we get problems with the ministry" Sirius begged him. "She's one little girl. We won't get problems" he grinned and Bella took the hat of Amys head. "Do you like snow little muggle?" she asked sweetly.

She started to sob "Let me go" she cried. "Alright" Rudolphus let go of her and she fell. A moment later she was up and another second he flicked his wand. She had fallen and couldn't get up.

Bella took her jacket and threw it away then she started to put snow down her neck. Sirius picked up his courage and threw himself at Bella who fell. They roll around before another flick from Rudolphus wand and Sirius was thrown away from her.

"You want to play little Sirius?" Bella asked evilly, but Sirius just hoped that they would forget about Amy. They didn't. "Have you gotten yourself a sawing prince?" she asked the muggle girl. "He's not very good is he"

The spell upon Amy was weakening and Sirius suddenly snapped Bellas wand and pointed it at Rudolphus. "Don't be silly Sirius you're under age" Rudolphus smiled at him. "I will use it if I have to" he said. The spell around Amy was broken. "Run!" Sirius yelled at her as he continued to point the wand at Rudolphus chest.

She ran but now Bellatrix threw herself at Sirius and an "expelliamus" was heard. He had no wand or anything and was standing in the mercy of two adult wizards that both probably wanted to kill him.

Rudolphus took a firm grip at his collar. "Befriending muggles are we? The heir to the house of Black. How pathetic" Sirius tried to get loose but he wasn't strong enough. "Just wait till we tell your father" Bella half whispered into his ear.

Sirius breath went heavily but he tried to control it. "I bet dear Uncle Black will be delighted" she smiled. "It wasn't my fault that she came over to me" Sirius defended himself but then Kreacher appeared in the door.

"The dinner is served" Kreacher told them, and they walked in. "One bad comment at the table and I'll mention it" Bella whispered to Sirius as they walked inside. Sirius fell behind them and was stopped by Kreacher. "The young master has to be more polite around the table mistress says and she wants you to control your temper since we have gests" he argued but Sirius just pushed him away.

The table was as usual full of gests. He had never understood why they always had to invite someone. Had dropped down on an empty chair next to Regulus. "What've happened to you?" he asked curious as he noticed Sirius wet hair. "Nothing" he muttered and Regulus didn't ask anymore.

_**What'd ya fink?**** A bit short I know, but I wanted to end it here. I just had to write about "R.A.B" (Regulus) because I'm reading The Last Harry Potter (By the time I post this I'm probably finished. I got the book a couple of days ago and I have to force myself to put it away and save it for a rainy day) sob, sob!! The last one!! No more!! But the lexicon Rowling is writing will be helpful!!**_

**_Oh, and that little girl is dedicated to a complete strange little Norwegian girl that came over to me once and asked if I was OK. I certainly wasn't but she was so sweet. That's why I had to put her in. And just like me Sirius says he's Ok, but he certainly isn't:)_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	9. Regulus's doubts

**Regulus' doubts  
**

**Or the understanding of muggles**

Sirius had been very silent the last days something that worried Regulus more than if he'd been the course of a fight. He was sure that the only thing that kept Sirius going was the fact that Hogwarts and friends was waiting for him.

How can anyone with that great a spirit become so pale and silent? Regulus was uncertain; he just wanted to get away as well. He wandered down the hallway and overheard someone speak. He wasn't supposed to go around eavesdropping, but he couldn't resist.

"What do you know about it little cousin?" the unmistakable voice of Bellatrix shouted. She had always called my brother little; it had always annoyed him ever since he can remember so it wasn't hard to understand whom she was talking to.

"Nothing. I've told you already" Sirius yelled at his cousin. "I don't trust you, neither do your father. You know more than I do, so tell me"

Regulus entered the room, quite discreet, but Bella noticed him. "I'll talk to you later" she hissed towards Sirius and disappeared. "What was that all about?" Regulus asked his older brother. "Nothin', just…" he let the sentence fall.

Sirius had that look in his eyes again. When his blue eyes sparked like that one should get away before he looses his temper. Regulus excused himself and left, he was going to meet his friends an hour from then anyway.

He settled down in a chair and read. He felt a lot like Sirius, but he read about the dark arts. Forty-five minutes later he climbed out from his drowsy state and headed for the door.

He walked down and took his cloak on; he was going to leave, just when his mother appeared in the stairs. "Where are you going Regulus, dear?" she asked sweetly. "Diagonally, to meet some friends" he answered and open the door. "Take Sirius with you" she asked him.

It took some time for him to realise what she'd just said. "Take Sirius with me…" he repeated. "I can't take him whit me. Why do you ask that of me?" he looked very confused about this turn in things.

"We don't want the ministry to believe that we've killed him. Besides he's been a bit down and your father thinks he needs a bit of fresh air and company. Slytherins are of course the best" Mrs. Black told him.

He opened his mouth ready to take the matter further but was stopped. "I want you to do this, and don't you dare argue with me" she turned and yelled. _"Sirius"_ a door was opened and the boy subbed down the hall _"Yes"_

Five minutes after the two brothers wandered down the street. None of them were dressed for muggles to see: with wizards' robes, cloaks and wands visible from their pockets. Their parents didn't even allow them to be disguised as muggle when they wandered right past them.

Small children were staring and parents and adults were trying not to. One little girl was screaming. "I want to host a fancy-dress party! I want a costume like that!" a spoiled little brat and an obliging mother.

The woman walked straight over to them. "Excuse me" she started and Sirius stopped even though she was a muggle and Regulus was continuing. "Yes" Sirius smiled. "Where have you bought those costumes?" she asked.

Sirius grinned "I'm sorry but this is homemade" Regulus was terrified that he could speak all normal to them. They continued on their way along the road in silence but Regulus couldn't hold back the question.

"How can you just go over and talk to them?" he asked. "What? The muggles?" Regulus nodded and Sirius laughed. "Talk to them? They're normal persons aren't they?" Regulus looked taken back.

"Aren't you… scared?" he asked. "No!" Sirius said, but put more thought to it "that'll say… yes. I'm a bit afraid and unsure, but they are, after all, normal humans like us, just with a bit of another culture and no magic"

Regulus stared at him. "But they're so different, so…" he stopped. "You're just terrified!" Sirius teased. "That's why you're Slytherin, because you are afraid of others. We live in the same town, what's so different?" Regulus shook his head "I still don't understand how you dare to walk over and talk to them"

Sirius laughed again and walked over to a little boy that was staring. "Hello!" he smiled and the boy looked afraid. "I'm a wizard, and my brother as well" he began and Regulus looked startled and scared "but we're good wizards, keep that in mind"

He left but heard the boy run to his father. "Dad, dad! I've met a wizard, a good one!" Sirius grinned to Regulus who looked utterly confused. "We're not supposed to tell muggles about…" he was cut of "Who will believe a little boy?" asked Sirius.

They had now entered the three broomsticks. The barman smiled "Mr. Sirius, Mr. Regulus how are you?" Regulus just walked passed but Sirius smiled at the nice barman "How are you? Have a good day Mr." the man smiled "And a good day to you too young Black" Sirius grinned and followed his brother.

"See why I can talk to muggles? See why I'm popular at school? I'm social and positive. You're just unpleasant!" Regulus sent his brother an angry look. "I have social circles and connections and I'm loyal to my friends" Sirius interrupted "Your Slytherin friends. No others, you can hardly talk to me, as a Gryffindor, but still your brother"

Regulus looked offended and was about to snap back when a cheerful "Padfoot!" was heard. "Pads, is that you? Where did you come from?" Sirius turned to greet his friend James Potter. "Prongsie!" Sirius greeted as James walked over to the brothers.

"I thought you were locked in a cellar" James laughed. "Apparently not" Sirius said ignoring Regulus. "Sirius" Regulus spoke with a weak voice, that voice he normally used when his parents were present.

Sirius turned "Yes" Regulus looked a bit unpleased that both Sirius and James were staring "I have to meet them now" James looked curious "Meet who?" Sirius interrupted "The Slytherin quidditch team, Malfoy, Crab, Goyle and so on. Am I right?" Regulus was angry.

Sirius always acted arrogant in front of James. "Yes, and I was supposed to meet them five minutes ago" he snapped. "Then you'd better go and meet 'em" Sirius said and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Regulus yelled. "What? Can't find them by yourself?" Sirius laughed at him. "Meet me here two hours from now, or… or I'll tell" He heard himself how childish it sounded and was ashamed of it, but if Sirius just ran away again. He didn't want to be blamed for that.

"Tell what, Regulus?" Sirius asked with a fake worry "that I don't want to do as you say?" Regulus sent him a hurt look. "Alright, I'll be here. I won't get you into trouble" Regulus turned "Good. Be in time"

The day went past very quickly. Regulus had a good time eating ice cream, talking quidditch and dark arts. The thoughts of Sirius, family and his own problems were gone. He looked at his watch, muggles would think of it as an old fashioned pocket watch. It was in gold with the black shield in it.

It was a beautiful piece of art and it had been passed from father to oldest son in generations, but since Sirius and his father didn't like each other Regulus had gotten it instead. He thought it was just to upset Sirius and punish him.

Regulus sighed out loud. "I was supposed to meet Sirius fifteen minutes ago!" everyone looked at him "Your brother. Is he here?" Malfoy asked. "Yeah, I hope he's not causing me any trouble" Regulus sighed again. "I just don't understand him"

It came to that the whole Slytherin gang walked with the young Black. Regulus had told them that his brother had met Potter, and that made them come. For one they could help him if Sirius had disappeared and two, they could have some fun.

As they came to the meeting place, outside of the quidditch equipment shop, the saw Sirius and James. "You're late Regulus. Isn't like you" Sirius teased. "And I see you've brought your friends"

All the Slytherins surrounded them. "Nice to see you" Sirius said cheerfully "Been planning dark events for our next quidditch mach, perhaps with a small hope of beating us" James asked joining Sirius.

"Be careful Potter, you're underage, but some of us are not" Lucius pointed his wand at him. "Perhaps we should find somewhere quiet to practise the Cruciatus Curse?" James took one step forwards "You don't dare"

The wand was pointed between James' eyes. "Calm down Prongsie" Sirius' relaxing, steady voice spoke. "What'd you want, Malfoy?" he asked. "Trying to be smart cousin? We're invited to you for dinner."

Sirius glanced at Regulus "You've invited…" he asked. Before Regulus could answer the Slytherin captain Averson a sixth year spoke "We're escorting you home Black. Are you not pleased?"

"By Merlin I'm not!" Sirius began. "So there's no need for you" Crab said and pushed James. "Catch you later Prongsie" Sirius hinted to his best friend. "See you at Hogwarts Pads"

The walk took ten minutes and they all tumbled inside. Sirius hurried up to his room while Malfoy shoved everyone into the living room. Regulus, on the other side, was waiting outside.

Sirius had actually been waiting for him. His brother showed him honesty against him, and Regulus felt warmth towards his elder brother spread true him. He closed his eyes and opened them.

He nearly screamed. In front of him was a girl with green eyes, yellow hair and pale, very pale. "Sirius?" her hoarse voice whispered. "Where's Sirius?" Regulus had frozen, confused and afraid.

"In his room" he muttered. "Merci" she whispered and stroke one finger over his chin and was suddenly gone. He was left with a shiver.

"_Sirius, I think they're found my father! They're bringing him here__" as soon as she appeared she was gone. Sirius looked out but she wasn't there. If she was telling the truth they had to hurry._

Dear Diary

Are muggles really like Sirius says? Who am I to believe: My family and friends or my honest blood traitor brother?

He dipped his feather, but didn't pick it up again. Instead he walked over to his bookshelf. All his documents, facts and news about the dark lord, his view on muggles and Dark Arts books was to be found all over.

Every time he doubted his believes, his family's believes, he was too burry is nose deep into the Dark Arts.

_**Again, I wanted**__** to stop the story at this. Sometimes it's just wrong to start a new twist in the same chapter. But since it's still summer some more weeks I have plenty of time to write more for you, and hope that you'll read (and Review!!)**_


End file.
